Safety (TIMtW)/Transcript
This is the script for Safety (TIMtW). episode opens on the Big Red Car as the Wiggles climb in and the Irelanders join them Anthony Field: How far's this treasure, Captain Feathersword? Captain Feathersword: Oh, it's about 10 wiggle trees, Anthony. The Wiggles: Ten wiggle trees? Twilight Sparkle: Sweet Celestia! That is a long way. Connor Lacey: Well, we should kick into Wiggle Speed then. The Wiggles and the Irelanders: Okay, Let's go! Wiggles put their seatbelts on Fireman Sam: Nice work, Wiggles. Seatbelts are a very important part of car safety. Jeff Fatt: Hey, look, everyone, it's Fireman Sam. Connor Lacey: Hello, Fireman Sam. Fireman Sam: I am so glad I could join you today. I want to teach everyone in Wiggletown about safety. Thomas: Even though I know about safety on Sodor but okay. Fireman Sam: And you've done a fine job, putting on seatbelts keeps you safe when you are driving a car. Norman Price: Ha. That's not firefighting safety. Fireman Sam: That's the thing, Norman. I'm not only going to teach fire safety. I'm going to teach all kinds of safety. Spud the Scarecrow: Since when do you know all about safety besides fire safety? Fireman Sam: Well, Spud, firefighters don't always respond to fire related emergencies. We respond to sea rescues, animal rescues and even rescues from the air. Spud the Scarecrow: Including seat belts? Fireman Sam: Yes. Greg Page: Ready, Captain? Fireman Sam: You don't have to call me Captain but I'm ready. Norman Price: He meant Captain Feathersword, Sam. Fireman Sam: Oh. Captain Feathersword: Ready, me hearties! Greg Page: Right! the car and they set off Percy: This is gonna be fun. The Wiggles and Irelanders: One tree, two trees, three trees, four trees, five trees, six trees, seven trees, eight trees, nine trees, ten trees. all stop Connor Lacey: Here we are, Captain Feathersword, ten wiggle trees from where we began. Captain Feathersword: Right you are, matey. I'm glad Salty's friends can join in the fun. Thomas: You're welcome. the others You see he can't count to 10 very easily. Spike: We'II see, Thomas. Feathersword looks at his map then points Captain Feathersword: That-away, mateys! Thomas: Jack, we might need your help with this bit. Jack the Front Loader: Right you are, Thomas. digs up the ground with his front loader Jack the Front Loader: Look what I found. It's a book that helps you count from one to ten. Twilight Sparkle: (open the book to read it) One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Chris Kratt: Got it, Captain? Captain Feathersword: Oh, yes indeedy. Gordon: Let's see if you can count to 10 now. Captain Feathersword: One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. James Jones: Now he can do it. Fireman Sam: Now then, I think it's time for a song. song Big Red Car start playing Greg: We're going for a ride in our Big Red Car. (singing) Jump in the car and buckle up And we can drive the whole day long. Jump in the car, put on my seat belt And we can ride the whole day long. Ride into town, walk down the street. Get back in the car and buckle up into my seat. Yes, that's the way we do it riding in our Big Red Car. Big Red Car, Big Red Car. Jump in the car and buckle up And we can drive the whole day long. Jump in the car, put on my seat belt And we can drive the whole day long. On holidays, we go down to the beach. I get back in the car and buckle up into my seat. 'Cause that's the way we do it riding in our Big Red Car. Big Red Car, Big Red Car. the Wiggles are in the Big Red Car with Wags and Dorothy on Wags' Bicycle and the Irelanders in their vehicles Murray: Ready, Wags and Dorothy? Both: Ready. Murray: Ready, Wiggles? Greg, Anthony and Jeff: Ready, Murray. Wiggles put on their seatbelts Fireman Sam: Good job on the helmet, Wags. You should never ride a bike without a helmet. head off Meanwhile Henry the Octopus: This is going really surprise Dorothy when she gets home. ladder falls Henry the Octopus: Oh, dear. Help? Hello? the Wiggles arrive at the Steamworks began cleaning James James: Thanks for helping shine my paint, everyone. Anthony: You're welcome, James. James: Now I'm a really splendid engine. (does his face pose) Henry the Octopus: distance Help! Station Officer Steele: Great tangled hoses! Henry's in trouble. Henry: Me? Thomas: No, not you! Henry the Octopus! Henry: Sorry. He has the same name as me. Dorothy the Dinosaur: We'd better go and see what's wrong. went off to the rescue Henry the Octopus: distance Help me! Oh, help! Help! Fireman Sam: Great Fires of London! race to Dorothy's Garden where they find Henry still hanging from the rose gate Henry the Octopus: My tentacles are all tangled up! Help me! Fireman Sam: Stay calm, Henry! We just need the ladder! set up the ladder Fireman Sam: Now, all I need to do is untangle those tentacles of yours. starts to untangled them but find it hard because of the boots kicking Fireman Sam: Henry, will you stop kicking about? Henry the Octopus: Sorry, Sam. Fireman Sam: Now, hold still whilst I untangle your tentacles. Henry the Octopus: Okay, Sam. continues to untangle Henry's tentacles Edward: Hmm. I don't know how the octopus got himself into this mess. Fireman Sam: There you go. All done. Henry the Octopus: Thank you, Sam. climb down Fireman Sam: Now, Henry, how did you get up there in the first place? Henry the Octopus: Well, I was tending Dorothy's rose garden but well, I got stuck, that's all. Fireman Sam: Ah, I think I know how he got into this mess. Whilst he was tending to Dorothy's garden, the ladder fell down. That's how he got stuck. Henry the Octopus: That's right. Fireman Sam: Henry, you need to be more careful when you help Dorothy with her garden. Especially when you're using a ladder. Henry the Octopus: I will, Sam. Fireman Sam: I hope you all have learned lots about safety today. The Irelanders: We have, Sam. Greg: So do we. Murray: Thanks for teaching us all about safety, Sam. Fireman Sam: You're welcome. snoring Fireman Sam: Great Fires of London! Jeff's fallen asleep! Emily: Just like he did many times. Percy: Here we go again. Fireman Sam: Okay, on my count of three, let's all shout "Wake up, Jeff!". Ready? 1, 2, 3! Everyone: Wake up, Jeff! blubbered as he woke up Jeff: Thanks for waking me up, everyone.Derek Price: You're welcome, Jeff. Fireman Sam: Something tells me you've not been sleeping well of a nighttime. Kion: I don't think that's that, Sam. Greg: Jeff is always falling asleep. Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transformersprimfan